Blind Colors
by mayemerald9
Summary: "Avra Doro. Aura gift. Ironic, right? These powers are no gift. They are a curse, and a dangerous one at that." Avra Doro joins the team soon after it's founding, bringing calamity, humor, and a boatload of danger to the cave. She can cope with her losses, easy! Getting used to an odd blind life? She's been doing it for years. Let people in? Ha, don't make me laugh.
1. Prologue

**Here's the new Blind Colors prologue, a bit early :)  
**_'Thoughts'  
_"Speech"

* * *

I rubbed the inside of the sleeve, feeling the small, worn patch of cotton.  
_'Lacy gray top- long sleeved, about three years old and filled with holes.'  
_Shifting the meager supply of clothing around in the closet, I searched for the article with the matching patch, pulling it off the hanger and running my fingers over it.  
_'Black denim, extremely worn, zipper rusting and frayed patches at the knees.'  
_Shuffling awkwardly to the left, I saw the outline off my dresser, and the soft lump of my gloves resting on top of it. Simultaneously slipping them on and hopping back towards the closet, I reached for my boots with my toes, fumbling to get them on without using my hands.  
Finally, I shrugged my leather jacket over my shoulders, reveling in the small amount of warmth the material provided.  
_'Completely covered. Good,'_ I thought, turning on my heel and counting my steps to the door. Opening it slowly, I made my way into what I knew to be a dank hallway, with chipped plaster walls, mucky carpets that were probably filled with mildew and bugs, and several other doors, all made with the same rotten wood as the one I had just come from.  
Gotta love home.  
I raced down the hall, trying not to touch the walls too much, speeding down the stairs two at a time.  
_Creak, creak, creak, _they all went, every single one of them. The wood would definitely collapse eventually, as the railing already had.  
I smirked at the thought, turning around another corner.  
_'That's how I'll die,'_ I snickered mentally. _'It'll either be a huge explosion, or falling down the stairs.' _It wasn't all that unlikely either, being blind and all.  
Oh, did I forget to mention that?  
My name is-  
"Avra!" Thank you, Danielle.  
Yes, that would be me, Avra Doro. Blonde hair, brown eyes-so I've been told, anyway- and completely, hopelessly blind since birth. Well, not completely hopelessly; I have this little ability, it's really just special. If you can't tell by my tone, I hate it and would much rather have been born without it.}  
I can see auras, and that's about it. You'd think that would be cool, right? No. Surprisingly, only being able to see blinding balls of colorful light is not as cool as it would seem. Of course, I can see the outlines of buildings and such, I'm not completely helpless. But it's kind of extremely hard to get anything done when you can't see the wall in front of you, or tell when the streetlight says 'Go!'  
Oh, there's another thing for the 'How I'm Going to Die' list. Getting hit by a car.  
The charming young woman who so rudely interrupted me just a moment ago is Danielle Ellis, with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a mind the size of Texas. That girl could hack into the White House and change all of their screensavers into cats if she wanted to, and the world is very lucky that she doesn't. She could very easily lose me in a lecture about computer algorithms and how to program your average nano robot.  
Needless to say, next to Danielle I have the exact mental capacity of a can of tuna.  
"Hey, what are you- woah now!" Her blinding orange aura jumped out at me, catching me around the shoulders before I could face-plant on the last step. Good ole' Danielle, probably the only reason I'm still alive.  
"Thanks," I said, brushing myself off. "What were you saying?"  
"What are you planning on doing today?" She replied, not missing a beat. Grabbing my hand- the gloves were still on, right? Oh, yeah, good...- she pulled me out the front of the condemned apartment.  
"Well, I think we're getting a little low on food, don't you? So I figured we'd go looking for spare change again, and this time not waste it on a cheap new battery for your cell phone." I glared pointedly at her while saying this, deliberately being about as subtle as a train wreck.  
"Hey! I would prefer to have actual contact with the outside world and make sure that, I don't know, Russia and Germany aren't waging nuclear war or something."  
"Then walk down the street, turn on a radio maybe. That iPhone is like five years old, if you're gonna spend money on it, just buy a new one." I'm sure she was rolling her eyes, I didn't have to see to know that.  
"With what money, Avra?" She was silent for a moment, perfectly content to leave it at that if it weren't for, "Five steps till the curb, twenty seconds to walk."  
We made our way through the shining throng of people, heading to the grocery that was about two blocks away. When we arrived, Danielle left me sitting outside so that she could pick out an edible and affordable combination of canned goods. We had learned from my last shopping experience that sometimes if the can is labeled sausage, it doesn't taste like sausage, and if the can says beans, it's really tasteless mush that costs twice as much as the other brands. Not like I knew I had spent more than half of our budget in one trip for food that could only barely be called food.  
I was fine sitting on the bench, though. I liked to spend my time analyzing the passing pedestrians' auras. At first, they all looked blurred white, but I think that's only because I'm not deliberately focusing on them. Sometimes if someone has a really strong aura it will show through at a glance, but it's really rare.  
_'Deep red, very dim. Realistic, likes a challenge, survival oriented.  
__'Dirty gray, overlapping a soft magenta. Artistic, usually resourceful, but probably ill. Maybe the doctor's office is in that direction?  
__'Brown, greedy and self absorbed. Avoid him.  
__'Pastel? Ooh, haven't seen one of those in a while. Has a need for peace, very sensitive.  
__'Murky pink, immature and dishon- '  
_"Hey!" I shouted. The jerk with the murky pink aura pushed me off of the bench, somehow managing to slip the leather jacket off of my shoulders before running away.  
_'Wha- asshole!'_ I mentally screamed, picking myself off the ground and launching after the man. That jacket was, is, and always will be my version of a comfort blanket. It may have been about fifteen years old and three sizes too big, but it had belonged to my mother before me, and was the only thing I had left of her. I definitely wasn't going to lose it to some scum-bag who robbed people in front of Ingles to make a living.  
"Get back here bastard!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, even though it wasn't really necessary. All I really had to do was home in on the trail his aura left, and follow it before it faded away.  
And that's what I did, I tailed the guy for six whole blocks before he gave out, dropping to his knees and gasping for air. Now that I got a closer look at him, he seemed a bit overweight for street-chases. I was surprised he'd held out that long.  
Snatching my coat and securing it around my shoulders once again, I kicked the man in the side and walked away, shouting, "You deserved that!"  
After walking about half a block in the wrong direction, I realized I had no idea where I was. Great. Danielle was the only one with a cell phone, and the chip was gone so she couldn't call anybody anyway. Reading a map was out of the question- duh- and my aura trail had faded already, so I had no idea where I had come from. None of the people around me were being helpful either, they just bumped into me from all sides, probably having jobs and families and actual lives to get to. None of them noticed the blind girl in the middle of the sidewalk, who was slowly beginning to panic as her claustrophobia and her nerves ganged up on her.  
Someone got me in the shoulder, and I was on the pavement again. My glove ripped on impact, along with the knees of my jeans.  
_'No, no, no, nonono, this cannot be happening, nonononono-'  
_Then, out of the crowd of endless white, a bright, soft blue appeared, heading right towards me. The boy- Man? Teenager? I couldn't tell- held out a hand, and he was probably smiling behind the glow as he said,  
"Pardon me, but are you in need of some assistance?"

* * *

**I will I'll say this once and only once, so if any of you have a misconception about my owning the Young Justice show and characters, please refer to this page. I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters, and it's very unlikely that I ever will. If I do I'll be sure to let you know. I do, however, own Avra Doro and Danielle Ellis. If you steal my characters, expect my demon cats to haunt your dreams. Fair warning. **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Guabii: Thank you for your support! Here's an update for you!  
**

**Ria Dalrado: Thank you for praise, and here's an update!**

**thistle47: I understand that since you're family you're supposed to be concerned about my using bad language in my writing, but think of it like this; your most prized possession is suddenly and deliberately taken from you. What would _you _say to the idiot who stole it? I only use the language when it's fitting for the situation, its not like she's curse-happy and dropping the f-bomb in every other sentence. Danielle's interjection at the beginning is to provide humor and an opportunity for further introductions. In reality, she is at the bottom of the stairs waiting impatiently for Avra to finish getting ready.**

**SinistrousDelirious: Yes, I'm completely rewriting it. My writing style has changed, and I just wasn't happy with how the original was turning out. The new version will be including the comics (cause I finally bought the first two volumes!) and will be starting at an earlier point in time, as you can see. Thank you for your support!**

**readingisdabest: They act on their own, it's kind of weird. No joke, I told my friend that my demon cats would haunt their dreams and several weeks later they have nightmares about cats making demonic screeching noises and trying to eat them. It was very odd.**

**bluepenquin1998: Yes, I am fairly certain you spelled that right :P Thank you, I had to revise it at least ten times before I was convinced there weren't any spelling mistakes. There probably still are some, but what can ya do?**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thank you so much! Apparently I'm good at making things cuter than I realize, when I showed this to all of my friends at school they were squealing :P I'm trying to develop Avra's character more, cause in reality- no, that's not the right term... Hypothetically, what blind orphan girl would be able to travel across the country without going through life with some hardships? The old Avra was just too... there's a word I'm looking for and I can't find it. She was too happy with everything when she should have been otherwise, and after rereading everything it really bugged me. Again, thank you!**

**Sroloc Elbisivni: I like your name, its clever! Thank you for your support, and I'm glad you liked it! The demon cats are at your disposal, there really hasn't been anyone in need of haunting as of late.  
**

**A big thanks to Guabii, Lead Owl, SinistrousDelirious, Sroloc Elbisivni, kateygirl7, and readingisdabest for favoriting, and Artemis Persephone Jackson, Guabii, Joanna Hennet, SinistrousDelirious, Sroloc Elbisivni, choppertime1, and waitinggamer for following!**

**Here's chapter 1!**  
_'Thoughts'_  
"Speech"

_"Pardon me, but are you in need of some assistance?"_

Central City  
July 9, 13:11 CDT

All I could see in front of me was brown, deep, muddy brown. It surrounded me, laughing evilly as I struggled to stand. Suddenly I wasn't in the middle of the street, I was a little girl in an alley judging by the extreme smell and lack of space. There were two people in front of me, both with a horrible mixture of murky brown and pink for their auras, the worst of the worst. The men advanced and I retreated, until I hit the wall and my vision returned to normal.  
There were no men, I wasn't in any alleyway. It was just me and this blue guy getting trampled on a busy sidewalk.  
"Miss?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts, low and smooth. "Miss, are you alright?" Oh, right, blue boy here wanted to help me.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I replied quietly, my personality completely shifting. The boy offered a hand to help me stand, which I reluctantly took. As soon as I was back on my feet, however, my hands were shoved in my pockets. "Thanks." The boy tilted his head curiously, before putting his hand down at his side. No siree, no handshakes for you today.  
"Are you alright, miss? You seem quite shaken." Yes, I was very lost and very scared, but I wasn't about to admit it.  
"I-I'm fine, just a bit disoriented." I paused, debating whether or not to show a little humility and ask for help. _'Screw it,'_ I thought. _'There's no way I'll be able to find my way back, and who else is nice enough to help?'_ "You wouldn't happen to know what direction the Ingles is, would you?"  
"The one across from the Sugar Cafe?" I nodded. "Yes, in fact I was just walking in that direction."  
_'Oh no, I can already see where this is going...'_ I thought, my heart sinking into my stomach.  
"Would you like me to walk you there?"  
_'No. Not at all, really.'_  
"Sure, why not?" Crap. Did I really say that? Well, Blue was turned like he was waiting for me to follow, so I guess I did. Joy...  
"I believe it is in this direction," he said, gesturing to the left. I walked up beside him, keeping my hands firmly stuffed in the bottoms of my jacket pockets as I did. I relaxed slightly- _slightly_- seeing how his aura was about the softest blue I'd ever seen. Loyal, calm, patient, honest, truthful, intuitive, generous. Just a few words I could use to describe his shade of blue. "My name is Calvin Durham, it is a pleasure to meet you. You are?" Well, scratch that. There goes my trust in nice people, I'll never be able to talk to strangers again.  
As soon as the lie came out of his mouth, 'Calvin's' aura flashed dark murky pink, mirroring the thief's. Lies. I hate liars. Why would you lie about your own name?  
"Avra. Nice to meet you too," I answered curtly. "How many blocks away are we?"  
"Four, I believe. May I ask why you are in such a hurry?" _'No. Lemme 'lone, creeper.'_  
"I left a friend at the store, she'll get worried if I'm not there when she leaves."  
"Ah. In that case, shall we go faster?" I obliged, matching his pace as we sped down the street. We were in somewhat comfortable silence for a few moments, until I was an idiotic blind girl and tripped over my feet at the third curb.  
"Crap!" I shouted, bracing for impact and bringing an arm up to shield my face. The ground never came, the warm hands around my waist keeping me from a painful faceplant. If I hadn't been so grateful I'm sure that 'Calvin' would have had a nice black eye right about then.  
"Oh... t-thanks..." I mumbled, righting myself and not looking at Blue's face.  
"You are welcome." His aura glowed with something, I couldn't put my finger on it until I saw the light dusting of indigo around his temples. Intuitive and perceptive? What could he be realizing at that very moment- "Pardon me asking, but are you visually impaired, Avra?"  
Oh.  
"Y-yeah, what's it to ya?" I replied nervously, I didn't like where this was going.  
"Nothing, I just wasn't aware. You must be very good at overcoming your disability if you can be about without a dog or cane." We started walking again, and I wasn't sure whether to be bothered or flattered by his comment.  
"Thanks, I guess? I usually have Danielle with me to tell me when the curb comes up though."  
"Oh? Well, there are about twenty-five steps until you reach the street corner," he replied.  
At this point, my inner trustingishness was very, very confused. How could someone be so, so nice and considerate and well-mannered, and lie about their own name? It was absolutely disorienting.  
"So-"  
"AVRA!" Blue was cut off by Danielle, who appeared out of nowhere and immediately glomped me. "Where the heck have you been, doofbarg, I searched the whole fricken block for you?!" she shouted after letting me stand again.  
"Well you see I-"  
"Hey, Kaldur!" some boy shouted from down the road. I saw Kaldur shaking his head at them before turning back to a fuming Danielle, who's orange aura was mucked up in various areas with dark, muddy red.  
"Hey, don't look so angry, Ellis, you look like a pile of flaming oranges right about now," I told her, smirking as rage quickly faded into minor annoyance.  
"Yeah, screw you too Doro. Why'd you run off, anyway?"  
"Some jerk stole my coat." That was really all I needed to say for her to get the picture.  
"Hey Kal, what's up? And who are the chicks?" the boy from earlier, now close enough that I could see the blinding yellow of his aura, said to Blue, a light pink overlay appearing. Oh dear god, please not _another_ flirt...  
"Chicks? Call me that again, ginger, I dare you," Danielle said, just as yet another boy with a deep red aura appeared, holding Yellow's arms behind his back.  
"Down girl," I said to my friend, the angry red having returned in a heartbeat. "Calvin, this is Danielle. Whatever insults she might hurl at your ginger friend-" don't think I don't listen, doofbarg. "-she really means 'nice to meet you.'" Calvin- Kaldur- too many names! Let's just go with Blue. _Blue_ chuckled, holding out his hand for Danielle to shake, and then gesturing to his friends.  
"These two are Wally and Rob." Okay, Red and Yellow are Rob and Wally. Good to know.  
"It's a pleasure," I said to the two. "Well, sorry to do this Blue, but I gotta fly before Ellis here rips my head off. See you again some time?"  
"Possibly, I am just visiting today. I do hope to meet you again, it has been a pleasure."  
Now, here are some very important questions.  
Am I amnesiac? No.  
Did I suffer some sort of head injury on the walk there? Don't think so, no.  
Am I a complete and total idiot? Absolutely.  
So, what exactly did I do too come to this conclusion? I shook the boy's hand. Upon contact, my vision suddenly exploded with colors, people and objects that I would never recognize in real life. His memories flooded into my mind, memories of life at home and his friends, words and places so jumbled together that I would never hope to understand them before they faded.  
I ripped my hand away from his just as the blue started fading to white, thank goodness. The color returned to normal, and I backed away slowly.  
"Seeyoulaterbyenow!" I shouted behind me, looping my arm through Danielle's and tugging her away from the trio before she could protest. If she didn't know that something was wrong, she probably would've punched me.  
"Avra, what's up?" she started once the terrific trio was out of sight. "You have that look again." In reply I showed her the torn palms of my gloves, which she gently removed. I looked down at the white glow of my hands, my surroundings morphing into the small alley, shadows cast by the brown-pink glow. Only this time, there was only one man, and he was running away as fast as his little feet could carry him.  
I blinked myself back to the present and was greeted with Danielle's aura, tinted dark blue with worry.  
"Let's get back home, I'll patch these up for you, and you can practice destroying things to get rid of stress. How far did you get?" She asked, directing me towards the old apartment.  
"Not very, his hand was barely white and I was still at meaningless flashes," I replied, keeping my bare hands as far in my pockets as they would go.  
I hadn't had a scare like that in months, I doubted I was going to sleep tonight. I laughed coldly to myself just as I closed the door of the apartment.  
_'Whether I sleep or not, I'll still be haunted by nightmares.'_  
"Needle and thread?" Danielle asked, rushing up the stairs.  
"In my room, two drawers down on the left."  
"Kay. You go downstairs and blow stuff up our whatever it is you do to stay calm." I agreed silently, throwing my jacket on the old mattress and cracking my knuckles. Smiling to myself, I headed downstairs towards what was probably an out-of-commission kitchen, judging by the awkwardly placed gaps between surfaces, and the counter running through the middle if the room.  
From some cupboard I pulled old Styrofoam cups that we'd nicked from a fast food place and arranged them sloppily on the counter. Then I took two steps back, focusing on a single emotion and breathing deeply.  
_'Anger.'_ My hand glowed muddy red, brighter every second, before I jerked it foreword and released the glob of energy. It flew the length of the room, illuminating the walls and corners, every surface it passed with its angry glow before crashing into one of the cups, exploding.  
"Keep it down, would ya?" Danielle shouted from upstairs. "If the neighbors call the cops on us, I'm blaming you!"  
"Whatever!" I shouted, throwing another blast. The red was brighter, the glob larger, and filled with energy as it shook the entire room in an explosion.  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO SEW THIS GLOVE OR NOT!" Danielle shouted. My eye twitched in annoyance, sometimes I wondered how I'd lived in the same building as her for five years without killing her.  
I focused again, trying to build up my energy in a controlled, small blast. My hand glowed black, showing my desperate attempt at control, concealment.  
_'Concealment?'_ My thoughts went to a memory that wasn't mine, I knew that because it was in color, everything was there. It was hazy, from the eyes of someone else. A bright blue flash, a feeling like being ripped apart and stitched back together, then the inside of... something. It was a small space, and the memory was only there for a second. I- no, Kaldur walked out of the room, looking to the left and right, checking out his surroundings. It was an abandoned lot, that much I could tell by the disorder of the area, trash and rotting cardboard everywhere, and a dirty brown picket fence surrounding it. Kaldur walked foreword, pushing a plank from the fence out of the way and waking down the street.  
"Hey, I finished your- Woah, not to be racist or anything but you turned black..." I snapped out of the memory, faced with Danielle's bright orange.  
"Uh, what?" I asked, blinking dumbly.  
"You are glowing black. It's kinda creepy." Looking down at myself I saw she was right, my aura had gone from white to black, and was rolling with the pent up energy.  
"Oh..." I mumbled. "Got lost in thought I guess. How long was I out?"  
"You got quiet for about twenty minutes after I shouted at you, I figured you were just playing with colors or something. Didn't realize you were going for this."  
"Oh shut up..." I breathed out slowly, trying not to release the energy wrong and blow up the entire block. Once the black glow had faded, I visibly relaxed and slumped against the wall, rubbing the sweat off of my forehead. "Hey, do you know if there are any abandoned lots in the city? Like, no buildings or anything?" I asked, taking back my gloves. The stitches weren't the best, but they would work for now.  
"Well, there are a few around the outskirts of the city. Why do you care?" Danielle grabbed some old folding chairs from another room and dragged them into the kitchen, and we sat down.  
"I'm just thinking about something. Are any of the lots surrounded by an old brown fence, or am I just being crazy?" Danielle paused, chin in her hand.  
"Well, there is one, right at the border of the city. I repeat, why do you care?" I debated with myself on whether or not to tell her, the good side of my conscience winning out.  
"You know the guy who's memories I got, Calvin?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well I might have found a bit of something interesting. His name isn't Calvin, for starters, it's Kaldur. There were a couple of flashes, he's hanging out with people dressed in capes and masks, and other times he's under the water. The one I'm thinking of, there was a bright blue flash and suddenly he was walking out of an empty lot in Central. I think..." I paused, trying to find the right words. "I think I just shook hands with a superhero."

**Eh... sorry for the delay, I've been distracted. Really, really distracted. Please keep in mind, if something doesn't make sense (i.e. flaming oranges or doofbarg) it's probably a joke my friends have in real life that I felt like including. Please p.m. me if you have any confusion or problem with what I've included.**  
**Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sroloc Elbisivni: The jokes will continue, Danielle is based on a friend of mine in real life who came up with endless amounts of them :P I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm actually surprised by the lack of blind OCs, I've only found... 2 others, I think?**

**bluepenquin1998: I bet the IRL Danielle would be glad to hear that :P And just wait till they meet again!**

**Thanks to PainInSilence, Berrygrey, BubmleJay, chained2love, SoraLover987142, NobleSilverShadow, Kuro Rotasu, and Shadowed-Angel 321 for following, and PainInSilence, bluepenquin1998, NobleSilverShadow, and Hiniko for favoriting.**

**Here's Chapter 2!**

_'Thoughts'_  
"Speech"  
_"Telepathy"_

_"I think I just shook hands with a superhero."_

Central City  
July 9, 11:56 CDT

"You'd better be right about this, Doro," Danielle complained, dragging me down the street. "Or else I'm gonna scalp you and leave you for the vultures."  
"They'd be scared off by the rainbows exploding from my forehead," I replied, smirking. "Are we getting any closer? I need to prove you wrong so that your skepticism will go away and stop giving me a headache."  
Dirty gray over orange? Not a pretty combination.  
"Yeah, I can see the fence you were talking about. And I'm not going to stop being skeptical until you give me solid proof that superheroes are teleporting across the country in abandoned phone boxes, and that the guy whose memories you stole hadn't lost his marbles." I rolled my eyes, Danielle was never one to accept ANYTHING if the proof wasn't staring her in the face. We stopped suddenly, and I saw the outlines of the wood planks towering about two feet over my head, and Danielle tapping her foot impatiently. "Well? We're here. What am I supposed to be looking for, exactly?"  
"The loose board so that we can get inside, duh. One of them should flip up so that we can walk under." We began pushing on all of the planks, only stopping when I heard Danielle yelp and fall inside the lot. "Told ya so," I gloated, following behind a bit more gracefully. And by gracefully, I mean I took one step and tripped over some empty crate or something, I was too busy cradling my throbbing toes to care to find out what it was.  
"Majestic," Danielle said, barely concealing a giggle and wiping off her pants.  
"Oh shut up. Is there anything here?" I asked, gingerly putting my foot back on the ground and looking around the almost empty space.  
"Yeah, there's a pile of rotting cardboard in the corner over there, some weeds, your standard city trash, an old phone box in the back-" I cut her off, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards where she had pointed. Sure enough, I bumped shoulders with the mentioned phone box, the door creaking open from the impact. "You have got to be kidding me," Danielle said flatly as I pushed her in the booth.  
"Nope! Haven't been any more serious since I learned that the sky was blue," I replied jokingly, closing the door behind us. "Now, fiddle with technologies before I break something, which we both know is bound to happen at some point." Danielle mumbled something that resembled 'you got that right,' before quite literally shoving me out of the box and slamming the door behind her. "Hey! What am I supposed to do?" I whined, plopping down in front of the fire and putting on what I hoped was a convincing pout.  
"Sit there and stand guard or something, if anyone catches us messing with this we'll be put back in the foster care system, AND we'll have to do community service. Ugh-" I could practically feel her shudder. "And don't touch anything!"  
"Aaaagh," I exaggerated a groan, earning a metal projectile to the forehead from Danielle. "Hey! What was that?" I shouted, rubbing where the whatever-it-was struck me.  
"A nut. Now shut up so I can hack into this wireless system and access every one of these teleporting phone boxes in the world." I grumbled for a second before realizing what she said, my eyes widening.  
"You mean- ow!" Another nut hit me, and it was Danielle's turn to grumble.  
"I hate it when you're right."

.:)$(:.

Two. Hours.  
Two freaking hours of lying in the grass/dirt doing nothing while Danielle hacked in to whatever thing the magic phone box of teleportation ran on, rambling about the almost alien technological advancements of all of it and how she'd never seen **[Unpronouncable Technical Jargon]** so complicated and bla bla bla.  
"Are you dooooooone yet?" I whined, rolling over on my stomach and putting my face in my hands like a child might do. Right on cue, my stomach rumbled loudly, giving me more excuses to complain. "I'm staaaaarving! It took less time than this for you to hack into the FBI, and you said that was the hardest thing you'd ever done!"  
Yes. Danielle has hacked into the FBI for reasons that even I do not know.  
"Well I was WRONG, OKAY?!" she growled back at me, probably just a tired as I was. "OBVIOUSLY the freaking JUSTICE LEAGUE is going to have better security than any government agency you could think of, and OBVIOUSLY I'm not gonna get anything done if you keep **BUGGING ME!**"  
I was silent for exactly two minutes.  
"So which heroes do you think those guys were?" Danielle sighed, but didn't shout at me. Instead she replied,  
"I don't. I think they were sidekicks, they were way to young to be any superhero I've seen."  
"Well okay then, which sidekicks do you think they were?"  
"Well, Calvin-"  
"Kaldur."  
"Whatever! _Kaldur_ is probably Aqualad. That's Aquaman's partner, and the only one out of the four that I know of who's black- not to be racist. From what I've seen on tv, he has the same hair color too, a blonde buzz cut. Plus, he was wearing a coat that covered up his neck, and it has to be ninety degrees outside."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Aqualad has gills," Danielle replied, as if that explained everything... which in a way, I guess it did.  
"Fine. Continue?" I waved my hand impatiently at her.  
"The ginger I was yelling at is probably Flash Boy, or whatever he's called. He and the Flash are actually based in Central, so I've seen them running around a few times. You can always see the carrot top over the yellow blur when he runs by. Hold this for a sec." She passed me a metal something and a wrench- don't ask me where she got it from, I don't know- before taking the former back and doing something that sounded as if she were banging it against the wall.  
"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously, once the noise stopped.  
"Modifying the scanner. I've had access for the last ten minutes, I just felt like doing this to spite you." I was very tempted to bash the wrench I was holding into her skull.  
"Uh huh, uh huh, screw you," I replied, standing up and dusting myself off. I handed her back the wrench and leaned against the side of the box, staring off at the nothingness past the nearby buildings.  
"Who do you think the last one was?" I asked finally, unable to bear the silence.  
"Robin. Cocky ebony midget? No question, had to be him." We both laughed, and Danielle stepped out to admire her handiwork, or so I assumed anyway. Her aura was blinding- pun _totally_ intended- and tinted yellow, showing how she had those brain cogs working.  
"Soo... what now?" I asked, turning towards the box.  
"Well, according to this list of coordinates I downloaded onto my phone, there are at least two dozen zeta-beam locations worldwide, the majority of those in the northern United States. There's a couple in the ocean though, for whatever reason, and one where the coordinates are unlisted, just the word Watchtower. Weird. Anyway, I registered us in the Authorized Guest list, so we can go anywhere without any trouble as long as we don't run into any Leaguers."  
"Huh. So what're our options?"  
"Gotham is out, it's got too many caped crazies, and Batman. We want to avoid the home cities of any major superheroes."  
"Kay. Is there anywhere in particular that you want to go?"  
"Well, I've always wanted to see the ocean," Danielle started, looking at something in her hand- probably her phone. "But the heat down south would be god awful this time of year. East or west coast?"  
"Eh, east."  
"Okay then. How about Rhode Island? For whatever reason there's a tube in some town called Happy Harbor."  
"Sounds cute. Sure, what the heck, why not?"  
"Happy Harbor, here we come!"  
Danielle opened the door once again, shoving me inside and squeezing in behind me. I heard the distinct clicking of her typing on her iPhone, then a low buzzing noise coming from the walls.  
"Um, what is that?" I asked nervously, trying to press myself as far away from Danielle as possible.  
"It's scanning us, don't move. It needs a reference image, then it'll teleport us to the coordinates I fed it, to Happy Harbor." Not a second after she said that did the process start. Danielle probably knew what was happening down to the letter, but I was left completely in the dark and in extreme pain, as it felt like I was being ripped apart, thrown around in empty space, and then stitched back together all in a matter of seconds. I heard a loud buzzing the entire time, and only when I heard "Recognized; Ellis, A03; Doro, A04," could only feel solid ground under my feet, and I knew it was over.  
"Oh, I think I'm gonna hurl," I mumbled, keeping a hand over my mouth.  
"You get used to it... I hope," Danielle replied, only sounding a little less disgruntled.  
Once I got my bearings, I took a look at wherever we were. I could see the small tunnel we'd just come out of, and the very, very faint walls on the other side of the room. The ceiling was just low enough for me to see, plain if it weren't for the large... something sticking out and hanging down. There was a hallway across from where we stood, far enough away that I couldn't see the end of it. Otherwise the room was completely empty.  
"Uh, where are we?" I asked, walking out towards the hallway.  
"A cave... I think? Half of it looks rugged and cave-like, but the rest seems all modern and homey. I don't know what to-"  
_"Who are you?"_ A feminine voice rang out through my head, their tone accusing and so loud that my head began to pound.  
"You heard that too, right?" I asked, rubbing my temples. It wouldn't do to go crazy now, not after I actually found something interesting to do with my time.  
"Yeah, I heard it. Not sure I believe it yet, but I heard it."  
_"Who are you and what are you doing here!"_ the voice repeated. I could hear more conversation down the hall, the same girl and a boy, both sounding about our age. Danielle turned to me, her aura turning a dark muddy blue.  
"What the hell did we walk into, Avra?"  
Then it started.  
From the hallway, two people emerged, a boy with a dim black aura, and a girl with bright magenta, who was literally floating over our heads.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here!" the girl asked, out loud this time. She hovered in front of us, but the black boy kept charging, heading straight for us.  
"Hey!" Danielle shouted, only barely avoiding the boy. There was a loud crash, and then a growl from the boy, who's aura was quickly becoming a muddy red.  
"Danielle, I think you got him angry," I stated, running away from him.  
"Superboy, wait!" the floating girl called. The boy- Superboy, apparently- didn't listen, charging foreword with a roar.  
I was frozen on the spot- what the heck was going on?!- and just before Superboy would have made impact, I was lifted in the air by an invisible force.  
"Sorry!" the mystery girl called from in front of me, before she leaned foreword and pressed her fingers to my temples. Her fingers and forehead had turned indigo, and I wouldn't have thought anything of it if A) she hadn't been flying, and B) I couldn't sense her presence in my mind.  
"Hey! Put me down!" I could faintly hear from across the room, where Superboy was wrestling with Danielle. The latter was already speckled with grayish white, suggesting injury, but that was all I saw before memories invaded my mind.  
_Everything was red, underground. There was no sky, just cave walls and hollowed out rooms. The people were green, their heads shaped differently from how I'd been told they were supposed to look. There were crowds of people, all humanoid and green, and talking without opening their mouths._  
I snapped out of the memories with a scream, having been dropped haphazardly onto the ground.  
"You had my memories! How did you get those!" The magenta girl asked, landing in in front of me. Her hands were white for a moment before becoming pink again, but she was becoming speckled blue with fear. I stood up quickly, backing away before anything else could happen.  
'How_could this day have gone so wrong?'_  
I was hyperventilating, but answered anyway so the girl wouldn't try to read my mind again.  
"I didn't have them until a few seconds ago, when you gave them to me!"  
"I didn't give them to you, I was just reading your mind!"  
"Enough talk!" the angry red boy shouted, charging again.  
Oh crap, oh crap oh crap oh-  
**BOOM!**  
A blue blast of energy materialized from my palms, knocking the boy back and destroying my gloves.  
"Superboy!" Pinky asked, flying over to her comrade. "What did you do to him?"  
"I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident, I swear!" I looked down at my hands, still glowing blue. _'My gloves! They're completely destroyed!'_ Bright yellow mixed itself in with the blue, the fear of losing control.  
"What is going on here?" a new voice asked, monotone and robotic. Who said that?  
I looked up, where the voice had come from, only to see the faint outline of a person, moving too fast for me to see them properly, and no aura to speak of.  
"An intruder! She has powers, and knocked out Superboy!" Pinky cried.  
"Then I will handle this. Go to the communication terminal, and contact the Batman," the robot voice replied.  
The Batman?! Oh sh-  
The wind was knocked out of me, a cold metal hand connecting with my gut. Several more punches came from an attacker I couldn't see, before a metal hand closed around my throat, lifting me into the air.  
I had one reassuring thought before the air was somehow sucked right out my lungs, knocking me out;  
_'At least I can't kill this guy.'_

**Go ahead and kill me. You know you want to.**  
**I will be in an area with little-to-no internet for the next couple of weeks, so when I'm not hanging out with my family I will be working on writing the next chapter.**  
**There will be one more chapter after this, then I'm through with this arc and starting with the show! Finally!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thank you soooooo muuuuuch!**  
**SinistrousDelirious: Here's an update for you, and thanks!**  
**bluepenquin1998: More Avra/Kaldur interaction in the next chapter, and I hope you like this one.**  
**PainInSilence: Here's an update, and thanks for reading!**  
**Sroloc Elbisivni: Danielle will definitely be playing a bigger part, seeing how she wasn't in the original :P I noticed in the original some of my descriptions were actually incorrect, and hey, the color meanings are slightly different for each resource you use. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Thanks to PrettyKitty Luvs U, DGFOREVER, Shades-Soul, Kitsune Barra Hime, BrokenGamerDoll, Zora and Phoenix, JCDisme, Ria Dalrado, and Helena Bellamuerte for following, and DGFOREVER, Shades-Soul, , Oceanlynn, Kitsune Barra Hime, Zora and Phoenix, Ria Dalrado, and Helena Bellamuerte for favoriting!**

_'Thoughts'_  
"Speech"  
_"Telepathy"_  
**"Zeta-Tube"**

_'At least I can't kill this guy.'_

Mount Justice  
July 9, 14:37 EDT

"Should we wake them up?"  
"They are just kids, how did they even get in here?"  
"They hacked the zeta-beam system, I'm patching up the holes now."  
"What did Superboy do to the brown-haired one?"  
"I believe he punched her."  
"Do we know anything about them?"  
"Not much, but according to-"  
"Ugh," I groaned, sitting up and blinking slowly. _'What happened? Oh, right, I walked into the secret base of the Justice League and got knocked out by a robot. Joy.'_  
I was greeted by the sight of four grownups, one woman and three men. I could see the vague outline of the robot in the corner, and Danielle in a chair next to me, still unconscious.  
"Are you alright?" the woman- an orange-red aura that radiated confidence- asked, sitting in front of me. I went to rub my temples, trying to quell my headache, only to find my hands cuffed to the chair.  
"Sure, you could say that," I replied, grimacing. Robots HURT.  
"That's good," she said, reaching out a hand to grab my shoulder. I winced, but she didn't move. "I'm Dinah. Can I ask your name?" I didn't reply, instead glaring at her hand, trying to keep my neck from rubbing against it.  
"Avra Doro," someone else said for me, a tall man with a deep red aura at the back of the room. He sat next to Dinah and pushed something in front of me, a stack of papers. "Am I correct?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Could someone please wake Danielle up?"  
"Your friend is Danielle Ellis?"  
"Yes, yes, now stop asking meaningless questions that you already know the answer to and wake up my friend!" I spat, trying and failing to cross my arms with handcuffs. Everyone in the room flashed white with surprise.  
"Do you know where you are?" Dinah continued, leaving Danielle alone.  
"Happy Harbor or whatever, I don't really care. Could you _please_ let go of my shoulder?" She complied hesitantly, instead resting her hand on whatever Red Man had pushed towards me.  
"Do you recognize these?"  
"No. Can someone PLEASE wake Danielle up?" It was true, I can't really recognize something I can't see.  
"It would be best if Danielle got some rest, Superboy hit her pretty hard. Now tell me, how can you not recognize your own Social Services profile?"  
"Cause I'm blind you idiots, that's why I need Danielle!" My fingers, which I was drumming against my legs in order to keep from punching someone, were beginning to glow muddy red. These people were infuriating! Everyone's aura went white again, and I could see the men in the back turn to each other.  
"How are you able to see us if you are blind?" a man with a deep, accented voice and a green aura asked, approaching the table.  
"It's complicated," Danielle and I said at once. Wait, what?  
"Danielle! Thank god you're awake, who am I shouting at?" Her aura was still dim, and the grayish white patches covered at least a fourth of the orange. This Superboy must have done a number on her. Danielle looked around the room, and out of the corner of my eye I could see several of the adults' auras turn gray with skepticism.  
"Oh god..." Danielle whispered. "I really hope you haven't said anything too obscene, Avra. From left to right, it's Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Zatara, and Red Tornado."  
_'Oh shit...'_  
I gulped nervously, turning back to the freaking JUSTICE LEAGUE. Batman's deep red was tinted indigo, analyzing us, and Dinah was just plain confused.  
"If you're blind, how can you see us?" She asked, echoing Manhunter's question.  
"I can see your auras. To me, you all look like giant blobs of colorful light, so your pretty hard not to see." Hey, now that I knew who I was talking to, I definitely wasn't going to lie.  
"Are you the one who hacked the zeta-tube systems?" Batman asked, turning to Danielle.  
"Yeah, what about it?" she replied, still keeping her snarky attitude despite the situation.  
"There are only three people in America who can hack into our database without being detected." _'Three people in America? Well done, my friend.'_ "How did you find the console?"  
"That would be me," I cut in. "I accidentally found out about them from your friend Kaldur."  
"How?" Back to Dinah, then.  
"I can... steal your memories with skin contact," I replied, choosing my words carefully. "It's not like I mean to or anything, it just... happens."  
"And you have had these abilities for how long?" This guy was new, Zatara, I think Danielle called him? His aura was deep violet, just teeming with magical energy.  
"For as long as I can remember, I guess."  
Insert awkward silence.  
"Do you know what these are?" Batman asked Danielle, pushing the papers towards her. She started flipping through them- _'Wait, what? How come she isn't handcuffed! No fair.'_- not seeming too interested.  
"Yeah, they're all our profiles and reports from when we were kids. Hold on, where did you get these? I thought I erased them." He held something up to her. "Hey! That's my phone!" Ah, that explains it.  
"You keep our information on your phone? No wonder you're so intent on keeping that thing alive," I said, turning as far as I could to look at her. Stupid handcuffs.  
"Why did you want to use the zeta-beams?" Manhunter asked from the back of the room. Danielle and I glanced at each other before replying simultaneously,  
"We were bored."  
"We work all the time to stay alive, there's not as much room for fun as you might think when you're looking over your shoulder every second of the day," Danielle explained, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.  
"And how do you earn money?" Dinah asked.  
"Odd jobs, mostly. Fountain change and begging when times are tough, but it hasn't come to that in a while."  
"What kind of odd jobs?"  
"Nothing illegal. We just do some stuff for a friend of ours, a librarian at the CCPL. Mostly organizing books and making her life a little easier, and she gives us food and pocket money. It's not much, but hey, it puts food in the fridge."  
It was silent for a few moments, but the adults' auras were all changing constantly, as if they were having a conversation.  
_'Wait, Martian Manhunter? Oh!'_  
"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Danielle elbowed me, almost toppling the chair. "Ow! I was just asking!" Naturally, the adults ignored my question.  
"Why did you disappear from the care of Social Services?" Batman asked. Danielle and I stiffened, my expression becoming stony, and her aura turning black.  
"I hated it. I was six, so my reason at the time was probably silly, but then I met Avra, and learned that I could help people more out here than in there, and just never felt like going back." Lies.  
"Danielle, it would be best if you told us the truth," Dinah echoed my thoughts. My friend stayed silent. "Well, alright then. J'onn?" Manhunter's eyes glowed indigo, something I'd never seen before. I saw his green aura in Danielle's head, and Danielle flinch violently.  
"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" They returned to normal, and Danielle sighed. "Like I said, I was six. My parents were pretty messed up, and my Nana made to take custody of my sister and me. The court case got me out of my parents' house, but somehow I got taken from my Nana and sucked into the system. I hated it, that part is true. So I ran away and went to my Nana. When I finally managed to track her down, it turned out she was in the hospital, in the ICU. I never learned what happened, all I know is that she didn't make it. My sister didn't come with me, and now she's in college across the country. I didn't care to go back into the system, so I stayed on the streets and eventually met Avra." If I hadn't been handcuffed and had been wearing gloves, I would have put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. I knew it was hard for her to talk about that.  
"And you, Avra?" Dinah asked after a pregnant pause.  
"Because I'm dangerous," I replied, not missing a beat. Canary made a motion, telling me to continue. "I kind of skimmed around the truth earlier, I don't just steal people's memories. I absorb the life energy in their aura." I swear to you, the temperature dropped at least ten degrees as soon as I said that.  
"Like I said, it's not like I mean to. It just happens, which is why I try to cover up as much as possible. I can assure you, I let go of Kaldur before anything permanent could happen, so he's perfectly fine. But for why I avoid the system, I figured out pretty quickly that I could hurt people, so I ran away. There was a kid, Emily Zachmann? Catatonic for three years, right?" Batman started typing on something, I didn't really care what it was. "Well, I wasn't really better off out on the streets. Some idiot tried to attack me, but before I could die of strangulation he was completely devoid of life force energy. Then Danielle and I found each other. She gave me her gloves, we were inseparable ever since."  
The silence was almost tangible, it was so heavy. I had a feeling the adults were conversing psychically again, but I didn't lift my gaze from the blackness of the table.  
"We're in huge trouble, aren't we?" Danielle asked, sounding empty. I bit my lip, dreading the answer.  
"Not necessarily."  
_'What now?'_  
My head snapped up just in time to see Zatara and Martian Manhunter leave the room. I wasn't sure about the robot, but I assumed he left too.  
"Huh? How so?" Danielle asked warily. Batman appeared behind me, unlocking the cuffs without a word.  
"You said you met Aqualad in Central City. Am I right to assume that he wasn't alone?" Dinah asked.  
"Yeah, there were two others, Wally and Rob. Are _we_ right to assume that they are Kid Flash and Robin?" Bats nodded.  
"We have created a covert team of young heroes," Dinah started, handing me a new pair of gloves. 'When did she have time to get these?' "And we think your skills could be very beneficial. You would be able you stay here at the cave with Superboy and Miss Martian. You would train with them, go to school when the year starts, and all of your basic needs would be provided for you."  
_'Hold on hold on WHAT NOW?'_  
"All we would need is for you to accompany them on their covert missions."  
_'And there's the catch.'_  
I looked at Danielle, I could tell she was seriously considering it.  
"Why us?" she asked. Batman answered this time.  
"As Black Canary said, your abilities could be beneficial. It would also be an opportunity for Avra to learn to control her powers, and prevent potentially deadly situations in the future."  
"And if we say no?" He didn't answer, but I think that's because he knew that there was no way we _could_ say no.  
Danielle looked at me again, and even if I couldn't see her expression I knew exactly what she was trying to tell me.  
"Sure, why not?"

Mount Justice  
July 10, 18:32 EDT

The door snapped shut behind me with a hiss, leaving me alone in my new room. I dropped my duffel on the bed, walking around the perimeter and tracing my hands over the walls. One wall was made of rough, uneven stone, actually part of the cave. The next one was smooth metal with a door on either side, and the next was made up entirely of empty bookshelves. The doors in the back led to a walk in closet and a small restroom. The entire main room room was empty, save for the queen sized bed in the very center.  
My duffel was almost empty, only containing all of my clothes, three new pairs of gloves (courtesy of Batman) and a sleeping bag from my old apartment.  
Bats had given us a day to get all of our valuables and move in to the cave, when we only really needed an hour. Now we were waiting patiently for the rest of our new team, so that we could introduce ourselves properly without getting attacked.  
I spun around the room again, looking over the dim outlines. Once the duffel was haphazardly thrown in the closet, I laid out the sleeping bag, somewhat hiding it behind the headboard and dropping the two pillows on top of it.  
Don't judge me. I had slept in a sleeping bag for five years, the bed in the apartment easily being classified as hazardous waste.  
Now that my makeshift bed had been made, I plopped down on the floor, just in time for someone to knock quietly on the door.  
Naturally.  
I jumped up from the floor, quickly sitting myself on the real bed with my back against the headboard, before fumbling with the remote Batman had given me to open my door so that I wouldn't have to bother with a pass code. The door wooshed open, revealing the agonizingly pink aura of Miss Martian.  
"Hi!" she waved. She sounded bubbly enough, but judging by the light brown overlaying the magenta, she was feeling guilty about attacking us earlier.  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked, sliding off the bed and giving a small smile.  
"Well, I'd heard from Red Tornado that you were joining the team, and I just wanted to welcome you! So, welcome to the team! And also, I wanted to apologize for attacking you earlier, it was uncalled for."  
"Thanks for the welcome, and it really wasn't uncalled for, not in the slightest. You were defending your home, and I respect that. Danielle and I should have just minded our own business, but hey, if we'd done that we wouldn't be here now." Miss M giggled, and the brown evaporated instantly.  
"Would you like me to show you around the cave?" she asked, holding a hand out towards the hallway.  
"Sure! Wouldn't want to get lost before I even get to introduce myself, would I?" The rest of the evening was a lot like that, Megan- as I had learned her name to be- telling me about the different rooms of the cave, me memorizing the number of steps to each location, and all of us talking about totally random things. Danielle had joined us at some point, probably about half an hour into the tour.  
"Hey Avra, can I ask you something?" Megan asked for the third time. We'd already gone over my previous living conditions, what some of the different aura colors mean, and that yes, I am actually technically blind.  
"Sure, shoot."  
"How did you get my memories when we were fighting yesterday?" We stopped in the kitchen/living area, Danielle flopping on the couch, Megan hovering near the stove, and me sitting on a bar stool.  
"That's a part of my powers, I can see your memories when I make skin contact, which is why I don't like people touching me. So when you put your fingers on my face, I got a nice dose of your Martian memories. Do Martians live underground?"  
"Yes, the surface is uninhabitable, so we live in hollowed out caves."  
"Ah, cool. So, who's the other guy, Superboy? He's been lurking around ever since the tour started, and I can see him standing in the other room so unless it's in his nature to be silent and brooding he might as well come out and say hi!" I got progressively louder, not being subtle at all.  
"Hn," was all I heard, but I did see his glowing black form sit on the opposite side of the couch from Danielle, and I heard static starting up on the tv.  
"Ah the relaxing sound of static. So, what's his story?" I asked, turning to Megan. She was angled towards the door, probably staring. Her aura was a bit more pink than magenta now, and I smirked.  
"Well, from what I heard, he is Superman's clone, and Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash rescued him from Cadmus. That's how this team was formed, apparently, but I didn't learn anything else about it. Maybe we can ask the others when they arrive."  
"Yeah, maybe..." I mumbled.  
The next few moments were filled with comfortable silence, save for Megan doing something at the stove and Danielle's occasional snores. Superboy made no move to introduce himself and I returned the gesture, the both of us just staring off into space.  
The short time of peace, sadly, had to end.  
**"Recognized; Aqualad, B02; Kid Flash, B03; Robin, B01,"** a robotic voice rang through the cave, followed by footsteps and a quiet conversation. Danielle jerked up in her seat, having been woken up, and everyone except Superboy turned towards the training area.  
"Hi Aqualad, Kid Flash!" Megan greeted, abandoning her cooking and flying over to the newcomers.  
"Hey Miss M."  
"Good evening, Miss Martian."  
"Hey babe, how's it going?"  
_'Oh right, forgot about him. Ugh,'_ I mentally groaned at KF's flirting, steeling myself for an unhealthy dose of it directed at me.  
Danielle got up off the couch and I followed her, ready to say hello to our new teammates.  
"We got two new team members while you were out, Batman recruited them!"  
"New? Who else could there be?"  
"Speedy?"  
"New team members? Do we know them?" Kaldur asked, just as we entered the room.  
"Not very well, but that might change," I called out, making both boys jump. What on earth had happened to them? Their blue, red, and yellow was covered with large patches of grayish-white, and they all seemed slumped a bit, like they were extremely tired.  
"Avra?!"

**I got stuck at the end of this chapter, so I'm gonna leave what happens next up to your imagination.**  
**Yay! I'm finally gonna start writing the show! I'll most likely be writing this on my ten hour drive home from Kentucky when I have the free time to watch the show, and I'll post when I'm back home with internet. Stupid kindle doesn't have 4G :/**


End file.
